Truth or Dare
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Titans play truth or dare.
1. ch1

I was wondering what Raven would do if she was asked to play truth or dare with the others. at first she would say no but then give in so the people would shut up.

Ch1

Raven was sitting in the living room with the others when Beast Boy asked anyone if they wanted to play truth or dare.

"Yeah," Robin and Cyborg said, "this should be fun."

StarFire aggreed and they all looked at Raven.

"Are you playing?" Beast Boy asked, "Please."

To get the people to shut up Raven aggreed.

"My turn," Beast Boy said, "Robin truth or dare."

"Uh," Robin said, "Dare."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "I dare you to make out with StarFire."

Robin blushed but he and StarFire made out.

Robin then looked at Raven and said, "Truth or dare."

Raven thought a moment and said, "Truth."

"What is your deepest seceret?" Robin asked.

Raven didn't answer for a moment and all the other titans laughed at her.

"Come on Rae," Cyborg said, "We aren't going to tell anyone."

"That I sing when I am the only one in the tower," Raven lied.

_I am not about to tell them that I like Beast Boy_, she thought.

"Your turn to pick," Robin said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and said, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Beast Boy said.

Raven had to think.

****

End of chapter. I need help. What should Beast Boy's dare be?


	2. ch2

A big thanks to my reviewers.

Rhea Hiryuu

**Lol! Funny! She should dare BB to dress up in Starfire's pink frilly dress! Or to turn into the one thing he hates being the most. Or dare him to run at full speed into the wall! Or dare him to sing the Barbie Girl song! Daring him to kiss her would be too un-Ravenish, though it would be funny**.

_Yeah dressing up in Star's pink dress. That would be so funny my sides would burst. I wasn't even thinking of making Raven dare him to kiss him. THAT WOULD BE TOO GROSS! What is the Barbie Girl song. It sounds like something I have heard before but I am not sure._

mew-xena

**Hm... I love this story! Go BB/Rae! I don't know about BB's dare, but Rae should be dared to sing (and be good, of course!) and for another one to kiss BB! hehehe... I love this story! please try to update soon!**

What should Raven sing?

raven despair

**shut his big ass mouth for the damn chapter**

Do you not like beast boy or something.

well on with the chapter.

Ch2

Raven said, "I dare you to put on Star's frilly pink dress untill her next turn."

Beast Boy paled and the others laughed.

"Good one Rae," Cyborg said, "Though I think you should of dared him to be quiet or something."

StarFire had gone to get her dress and Beast Boy put it on.

"I'll get you," Beast Boy said to Raven.

Raven just stared at him.

"Star," Beast Boy then said, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth," StarFire said.

"Who is your crush in the tower?" Beast Boy asked.

StarFire blushed.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin," she said, "Is that all you wanted me to say, Friend Beast Boy?"

"Yes now it is your turn," Beast Boy told her.

StarFire looked around and said, "Cyborg truth or dare?"

"Dare," Cyborg said with a glint in his eye.

StarFire had to think. _What should she do?_ Then she had an idea.

"I dare you to cook while wearing a pink tutu," Star said.

Cyborg sighed but did as he was told.

He then said, "Rae, truth or dare."

Haha they are ignoring Robin. He is so lucky. lol. Well what should Raven's dare be. Something that could embaress her and make things blow up.

read and review.


	3. ch3

mew-xena

Hahah! Cy in a pink tutu! Funny! Hm.. I still think that Raven should have to sing a love song! Hahah! Really any love song would be really funny! Okay.. yeah.. i love this story! Please try to update soon!

__

I would make her do that but I don't know any love songs.

neko and angel

This is hilarious! I love it! I really like it when people do the truth or dare thing. Yo9u should make Raven wear someone elses clothes, or make her switch rooms with BeastBoy for a week. Mwahaha!  
  
-Angel

__

This is taking place but I am not sure about the whole week thing. But I think she should have to kiss someone, don't you?

anonimous

how lucky can you get!

__

What do you mean?

Pools-of-sorrow

Good story, but I think the plot is a little rushed. Other than that,

it's fine.

Keep it going!

Pools

__

So do you want me to slow down or something?

****

Well thanks to all my reviewers and here is the next chapter

Ch3

"Dare," Raven said.

"Woah," all the other Titans said.

Cyborg thought for three minutes.

"I dare you to eat Beast Boy's tofu_(do yall like this dare?)_", Cyborg said.

Beast Boy got up and made some tofu and handed it to Raven.

She made a face and ate all of it.

"My turn," she said, "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Robin said.

"Are you in love with StarFire?" she asked.

Robin blushed and nodded.

"BeastBoy truth or dare," Robin said.

"Truth," Beast Boy said, "I can't take any more freaky dares."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this tower?" Robin asked.

"Yes I do," Beast Boy said proudly, "And since you didn't ask I am no going to tell you who it is."

"Fair enough," Robin said, "your turn."

Beast Boy thought for a moment and then said, "Cy, truth or dare."

"Dare," Cyborg said, "I am not chicking out."

"I dare you to," Beast Boy began, "To um.... Tell us who you like."

Cyborg said, "Jinx from HIVE."

Everyone expect Raven cracked up laughing.

"Raven truth or dare," Cyborg said.

"Truth," Raven said.

"Are you in love with someone?" Cyborg asked.

Raven didn't answer. _How can they know?_ she wondered.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked, " Are you alright?"

A few lightbulbs blew up and Cyborg said, "You don't have to answer that question if you don't want too."

Raven didn't answer and Cyborg said, "Your turn to pick someone."

"StarFire," she said, "Truth or dare,"

"Dare," Star said.

****

Ok I don't know what Star should do. I will take help from anyone.

And did anyone see yesterdays new epixode of Teen Titans. I thought it was so funny.

Beast boy got bit in the butt.

A giant squid attacked the Titan's ship and broke it so Beast Boy was a whale and got the Titans in his mouth.

God it was so funny.

DarkGoddessRaven


End file.
